


Cover Me In Sunshine

by Psychic101



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer and Chloe Foster a Kid, Post-Season 4 AU, season 5 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: During an investigation, Chloe and Lucifer are forced by the new Lieutenant to foster the only witness to their latest case, a three-month-old baby when his family is found murdered. While they try to find and punish the guilty, Chloe finds herself longing for a future she's not sure she can have as Lucifer deals with a human baby for the first time– and no, his half-angel half-human nephew doesn't count.Takes place after Lucifer returns from hell and replaces the events of season 5.Named for P!nk and Willow Sage Hart's song, "Cover Me In Sunshine" (yes, most of my stories are named after songs, deal with it)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar & Original Child Character, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Cover Me In Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my rewatching of the series in anticipation for 5B. I really wish they would have given Lucifer more time with Charlie, despite his awkwardness, I think Lucifer would be a natural with a baby. What better way to explore than with his girlfriend and baby he doesn't have to worry about ruining? Also inspired by my desire to see Chloe and Lucifer with a baby. Dialogue heavy the first few chapters but it'll even out.

“Ah, Detective!” Lucifer called, rushing down the steps while he played with his cufflinks. His smile widened when Chole looked up from her paperwork, returning his smile before going back to work. She always looked, Lucifer mused as he crossed the space between them. He couldn’t think of a time when Chole didn’t even spare a glance when he called, she was always ready and willing to help him. Even more so since they were official, their relationship was now well-known throughout the precinct and Lucifer couldn’t be happier.

She was wearing a simple grey pantsuit and light blue blouse, sensible black shoes, as always, her long blonde hair pulled neatly into a ponytail. Lucifer picked up her long-abandoned cold coffee and disposed of the old beverage in her wastebasket, replacing it with the fresh frappuccino he’d picked up for her on the way in. 

“Just as you like it,” he said, gently nudging the paper cup towards her, taking a seat in his designated chair next to her desk. 

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she gave him another smile and took the offered drink, moaning with happiness as the liquid hit her tongue. “I was just about to call you,” she said, leaning back in her chair and setting her pen down on the desk. “Where did you want to go for lunch today?”

“Is this an actual offer or are you going to bail on me at the last minute?” Lucifer asked. 

Chloe nodded with a sigh, acknowledging his point, their last five dates plans had been ruined by work calls. The furthest they had gotten was ordering, and that in itself was a miracle– if Lucifer would call it that –before the dreaded sound of her cell phone rang, calling her away and leaving Lucifer to collect the food for later.

“I know things have been a little rocky with the new lieutenant,” Chloe admitted, “she’s just testing the waters, seeing who she can trust, you know?” 

“I would have thought that our solve rate would have answered that.” 

“Yeah, well, being a cop is about more than solve rates. There’s the conviction rate, paperwork accuracy, attendance–”

“You’ve never missed a day of work.” Lucifer pointed out. 

“I haven’t, surprisingly, with all the times you’ve tried to convince me to play hooky.” Chloe brought the coffee to her lips.

“I’m sorry, Detective, but when did it become a sin to lie around with one’s partner instead of working? You know what, scratch that, we both know that He thinks just that.” Lucifer said, tilting his head to stare up at his father through the precinct’s ceiling. 

“Uh-huh, you let me know how that little chat works for you while I get back to work,” Chloe said, resuming her previous position and task of reducing the mountain of paperwork on her desk. She’d long ago abandoned hope that Lucifer would help her with the more mundane aspect of their work but she still enjoyed his company, his simple presence nearby made the paper much more bearable.

Like clock-work, Lucifer relaxed into his chair and took Trixie’s old Rubix Cube off her desk, beginning to move the pieces around to solve the puzzle. It wouldn’t keep him busy for long, when he was finished, he would go talk to Ella or some uniformed officer if the former was busy. 

Chloe had only managed to get a handful of papers done when her name was called once more, this time by Dan, as exited the lieutenant’s office and made his way quickly toward her desk.

“Chloe, Lucifer– I’m actually glad you’re here for once– we got a case,” Dan handed Chloe a manilla folder, giving her no time to read the file before he continued. “Several shots fired at a residence in West Hollywood.”

“How many dead?”

“Two confirmed and five presumed, it's family home, we’ll know more by the time we get to the scene,” Dan shook his head.

“Let’s go,” Chloe stood from her chair and walked toward the elevator, followed closely by Dan and Lucifer. 

They drove separately, Chloe and Lucifer taking her cruiser while Dan took his own, being instructed to canvas the neighborhood. Chloe drove as Lucifer fiddled with the radio, unable to stick with a single station for long before switching to the next. Chloe was used to it by now, able to tune out his indecisiveness, he did the same with television, quickly flipping through the channels. Chloe hadn't seen more than five minutes of any program since they’d started staying together at night, more often at hers than his. 

They were open with Trixie, the girl knew very well that her mother was dating the Devil and despite Lucifer’s growing fondness for the child, he still didn’t trust her alone around his precious antiques. Yes, the Detective’s home was safer than his. 

_Of all the days to waste inside_ , Lucifer thought, looking out the passenger side window. The sun was shining without a single cloud in the sky, the air was warm with just the right amount of humidity– this was one of the reasons Lucifer had chosen LA for his vacation destination. He absolutely loved this weather. 

It wasn’t long before Chloe parked the cruiser in the circle of light flashing cars, they both exited the vehicle and made their way under the yellow crime scene tape, Lucifer holding it up so Chloe could duck under. Ella was already visible inside the doorway, leaning over a dead body taking pictures with her camera. 

“What do we got, Ella?” Chloe asked, looking around the room. Furniture was tossed haphazardly, bullet holes lined outdated wallpaper, and shards of glass littered the floor. 

“This here is Victor Watson, fifty-three years old, shot multiple times in the chest, died of blood loss,” Ella began, “looks like the killer showed up with an automatic weapon based on the bullet pattern, wasted no time in firing off shots.”

“Any witnesses?”

“None,” Ella said, shaking her head at Chloe.

“How is that possible? It’s the middle of the day, you’re telling me no one saw anything?” 

“How convenient,” Lucifer said, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets as he walked the room. It was just like any family home, similar to the Detective's even, the walls were adorned with child art and family photos. 

“There’s another,” Ella took one last photo of Victor before walking in Lucifer’s direction to the kitchen, stopping at the threshold to introduce their next victim, “Joanie Watson, Victor’s wife, fifty-two, similar cause of death.” 

“This many bullets with no sign of forced entry… they had to have known their attacker, had to unless they made a habit of opening the door for gun-toting lunatics.” Chloe pointed out, looking to Lucifer for his thoughts.

“I agree, Detective,” Lucifer gave her a nod, “whoever this was had a nasty bone to pick– he was punishing them.” 

“You think so?” 

“Why waste all these bullets otherwise? There was no possible way anyone could live through this, short of a miracle, of course, but we all know how stingy my father is with those.” 

“Ella, Dan said there were five assumed, are there more?” Chloe asked. 

“Two more upstairs,” Ella nodded. “Thirty-year-old Gunner Watson,” 

Chloe shot Lucifer a look when he chuckled. 

“And twenty-seven-year-old Jane Watson, Victor and Joan’s kids.”

“Detective, I’m going to have a look upstairs,” Lucifer told Chloe, waiting until he received a nod in acknowledgment before taking the stairs two steps at a time. The second floor was much like the bottom, brightly colored with pictures and drawings. The landing interceded a hall which split into three bedrooms and one bathroom. The master bedroom held nothing except a few uniformed officers taking notes. The third body, Gunner, was in the bathtub, the porcelain making a perfect bowl to catch the drawing blood. 

His attention was drawn to the very last room in the hall, through the partly covered door Lucifer could see a pale lilac wall. A child lived here, he realized, as he stepped into the room. A trundle bed was shoved into the corner on the left, made with pink linens covered in unicorns. For a child's room, it surprisingly lacked a child. In the middle of the floor was Jane, her blood soaked into the pink carpet and covered the toys littering the floor, her arm outstretched toward the accordion doored closet in front of her. 

Lucifer stepped over her body, making sure not to disturb anything as it looked like the scene had yet to be examined properly by Ella. Curiosity got to the best of him as he pulled on the small knob of the door, trying to see what was so important that Jane reached toward it in her final moments. The door didn’t budge, much to his surprise, Lucifer gave it a firmer yank, the door sliding open on its track with a loud thump. 

The closet was small, wouldn’t hold an eighth of his suits, and smelled of mold. Lucifer wrinkled his nose in disgust, the Watson’s apparently didn’t care for the clothes of their children, given the smell. He went to turn away, his curiosity cured having examined the space, but a small noise caught his attention, making him turn back. 

“What in Father’s name?” Lucifer said as the noise sounded again, a small whack, that he couldn’t explain by hearing alone. He pushed the child-size clothing aside, revealing an empty wall and no obvious source of the sound. He heard it again, Lucifer frowned, looking at the back wall, it sounded as if it was right in front of him. 

Lucifer kneeled, knocking the wall with his knuckle, his suspension confirmed by a hollow noise. There was something hidden beyond this wall. He ran his hand against the wall, trying to find some level or button. It took him several swipes to find the smallest knick in the wood, just big enough for his fingernail to latch onto the paneling allowing him to pull back the cover.

“Detective?” Lucifer called, staring dumbfoundedly at the scene before him.

“What is it, Lucifer?” Chole asked, moving to stand behind him.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but it's not normal to put your children in walls, is it?”

“What are you talking about?” Chloe pushed him aside, her breath hitching as she looked inside the hidden compartment. Surrounded by dust and darkness was a baby carrier occupied by the smallest human Lucifer had ever seen, its tiny feet kicking out in the space before it. 

“Oh, my,” Chloe gasped, reaching forward to grab the carrier.

“Well, Detective, seems we have a witness after all.” 


End file.
